Sacred High
by TyFilomeno
Summary: This is a modern story with the group. They are in Sacred High School. Sorry all Kikyo and Kagome fans! In Progress... R&R!
1. School

Character Bio: Age: Siblings: Love Interest(s):

Miroku Hidoshi - 19 - No Siblings - Sango

Jakotsu Schinchintai - 19 - Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu - No Love Interest

Bankotsu Schinchintai - 18 - Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu - Kagome, Sango

Renkotsu Schinchintai - 19 - Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu - Kagome

Suikotsu Schinchintai - 19 - Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu - Kikyo

Sango Taijiya - 17 - Kohaku, Kilala - Miroku, Bankotsu

Kilala Taijiya - 14 - Sango, Kohaku - Shippo, Souta

Kohaku Taijiya - 15 - Sango, Kilala - Kanna

Inuyasha Mukodu - 18 - Sesshomaru, Rin - Kikyo, Kagome

Sesshomaru Mukodu - 19 - Rin, Inuyasha - Kagura

Rin Mukodu - Sesshomaru, Inuyasha - Souta

Ayame Damaye - 17 - No Siblings - Kouga

Kouga Wolume - 19 - No Siblings - Ayame

Kagura Dominu - 18 - Naraku, Kanna - Sesshomaru

Naraku Dominu - 18 - Kagura, Kanna - Kikyo, Kagome

Kanna Dominu - 14 - Kagura, Naraku - Kohaku

Kikyo Hugarashi - 18 - Kagome, Shippo, Souta - Naraku, Inuyasha, Suikotsu

Kagome Hugarashi - 18 - Kikyo, Souta, Shippo - Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Inuyasha, Naraku

Souta Hugarashi - 14 - Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo - Rin, Kilala

Shippo Hugarashi - 15 - Kagome, Kikyo, Souta - Kilala

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_It was time for school_...

She took her hand from underneath her pillow , and slammed it on the alarm clock sitting on here nightstand. She groaned moments later, flipping the covers off of her and placing her legs on the ground. She sat up, scratching her head and yawning. She opened her closet doors, in search of something to wear. After 15 minutes, she chose a pink low-cut shirt with a black cami, denim capris, a pink purse, and black and pink Jordan Fusions. She brushed her long, brown hair back, and put a pink and black headband on. She walked into her bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. After, she put on her MAC lipgloss and walked downstairs, grabbing her cellphone on the way. She grabbed her car keys.

"Kohaku! Kilala! Lets go!" she called.

Moments later, Kohaku and Kilala came running down the stairs. Kilal wore the same thing as Sango, only instead she wore red and white. Kohaku was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and black and white Jordan Fusions. They all walked out of the house, Kohaku locking th edoor behind them, and getting into Sango's black 2008 Chrysler 300. They drove in silence, Kohaku playing his PSP, Kilala and Sango listening to their iPOD's. When they arrived at school, Sango parked the cars and they got out. They all walked to the front of the car. Sango gave both of them some money and hugged them before they went to the cafeteria.

Sango

She went towards the center table. There sat Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Inuyasha, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagome. Sango's best friends were Ayame, Jakotsu, Kagura, and Suikotsu. She's messing with Bankotu now; she used to date Miroku, but he heated on her with Kikyo and Kagome. She hates Kikyo and Kagome, and can't stand Miroku because of that. She sat in-between Bankotsu and Ayame.

Kohaku and Kilala

They went to the western side of the cafeteria. There sat Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Kanna. Kilala' s best friedns were Rin and Kanna. Kilala was dating Shippo. She sat in-between Shippo and Rin. Shippo was Kohaku's best friend. He was dating Kanna, as Shippo was dating Kilala. Neither Kohaku nor Kilala could stand Souta because he was Kikyo and Kagome's brother, among other reasons, but put up wth him anyways because he was Shippo's brother and Rin's boyfriend.

**Ring Ring Ring **

_The bell rang_, _it was time for homeroom_...


	2. Homeroom

Sango's Homeroom

Everyone sat in their usual seats; Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga in the back row. Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu sat in the row before them. Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, and Naraku sat in the front, they were the teachers' pets of the class.

"Hey Sango, you goin' to the sunset watch tonight?" Bankotsu had whispered this to Sango when everyone was talking.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. You?" she whispered back.

"Yeah. Who are yoou going with if you go?"

"I dunno. No one I guess."

"thats a lie!"

"No its not!"

"Yeah it is. You know you're going with me."

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"Hmm, both. So I'll pick you up around 5. We'll get something to eat first, then go."

She smiled, "sure, why not. But just to be clear, this isn't a date. We're just going."

"Aww, why not a date?" He was pouting.

"Fine. It's a date." She turned back around and began talkin to Ayame. He sat back, a smirk on his face.

'_Tonight you will be mine_, _Sango_.'

Kohaku's Homeroom; Kilala's Homeroom

_Meanwhile in Kohaku and Kilala's homeroom_...

Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo sat in the back row. Kanna, Rin, and Kilala sat in front of them.

"Hey Kilala, are you going to Pinnochio's today?"

"No. I'm goin' to the park after school."

"Can I tag along? I don't really feel like being around the others."

"If you want. I don't care. but don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

He smiled and began writing something in a notebook.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_It was time to go to first period_...


	3. Choice

**Ring Ring Ring**

_It was time to go to lunch_...

The hallway was crowded. Sango and the gang entered teh cafeteria, sitting at their usual table. Sango sat next to Bankotsu and Jakotsu. As everyone began talking and eating, Sango and Bankotsu sneak out without anyoone noticing.

They walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway until they managed to find the janitor's closet. Entering teh closet, Bankotsu closed the door and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, resting his chin on her head.

"-sigh- Sango, how long are we gonna do this? When are we going to to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. Everyone thinks that we could, and never should, be together."

"So what? Who cares what everyone thinks? If you love me as much as you say you do, then let me tell everyone tonight."

"Bankotsu, I don't know..."-

Please Sango!" He was hugging her tighter to his masculine, tan body. "Sango, -sigh- I can't continue to do this. You have to make a choice, you can either let me tell everyone about us, or just forget about us all together."

"Bankotsu, dont do this." She now had a tear streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Sango, btu you have to make a decision. It's either you decide, or I decide for you."

"I choose you."

He raised her face by her chin and kissed her.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_Lunch was over, it was time to go outside for "recess"_...


	4. Confession pt 1

Sango and Bankotsu straightened themselves out before rushing down the stairs and catching up with the others.

"Hey Sango," Ayame said as she hugged her friend. "Where were you? Me and Kagura looked everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

Sango smiled, "I'm fine, I just needed to clear my head. I took a walk around the block. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"Not really. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and got her ass kicked by Kagura."

"Really? Where are those two now?"

"Where else? The office. Brat-ass Kagome snitched to Principal Mudoku."

"It's a good thing she's Sesshomaru's aunt. She'll probably just give Kagura detention."

"Damn she's lucky!"

"I know."

"So... how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Sango, I've known you since we were little. I know when you're lying. I know you didn't walk around the block, not by yourself at least. Spill!"

"-sigh- What do you want to know?"

"Who. Where. Why. Details."

"Bankotsu. Upstairs in the janitors closet. We've been secretly seeing each other for 6 months. I've decided to tell everyone tonight at the beahc."

"-gasp- Bankotsu? Sango, I'm... happy!" She jumped up and down clapping.

"You're happy?"

"Of course. I thought you'd never get over what Miroku did. Do you love him?"

Sango smiled.

"Aww. Does he love you back?"

"Yeah. Thats why he wanted us to tell everyone so badly.. He doesn't care what anybody else thinks."

"And he shouldn't, nor should you."

"I know."

**Ring Ring Ring**

_Time for class again_...


End file.
